In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter
by A.R. Van Halleorg
Summary: When a kiss isn't enough to break the curse on Princess Emma, the Evil Queen finds a way around the safeguard. Will the Princess learn to accept that the woman who tormented her family is her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm totally writing multiple stories, because I have too many ideas and not enough patience to work on one at a time. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

James and Snow made their way through the dark caves in the torchlight, heading towards the one place, most people never wanted to be around; the prison cell of the most dangerous man in all of Fairy Tale Land, Rumpelstiltskin.

They hadn't even bothered with wearing disguises this time.

"Well, well, well," Rumpel taunted from the depths of his cage. "What do we have here? Have you finally decided to come to your senses?"

"We are here for our daughter, Emma," Snow said, wanting to keep this visit as short as possible, if she could manage it.

"Ah, yes. Little, bitty, wee, Emma," Rumpel said in his particular brand of sing song voice. He tilted his head and sneered at them. "And how is our fair princess doing these days? Not causing any trouble, I hope?"

"She's been cursed."

"Oh, that," Rumpel shrugged, giggled and hopped back a step. "And what exactly, do you propose I do about that? I am, after all, in my cage," he said with his arms spread wide and spun around.

"You know what happened to her? What have you done to her?" James gripped the hilt of his sword, despite the fact that he couldn't actually get at the man.

"Oh, no, dearie, I haven't done anything," Rumple hissed and stepped closer. "Nothing so sinister as all that. You might look to one of your enemies for that. A witch."

"The Evil Queen," Snow half-growled.

Rumpel looked particularly unimpressed with Snow's assumption. "You know, dearie. It always astonishes me when you speak. You truly believe you're so smart, but you're really not! And have you heard yourself? You sound like a child trying to be threatening," he burst into a fit of maniacal giggles and snickers.

James released the hilt of the sword and slammed his arm against the bars, causing Rumpel to back up a step again. "Show some respect!" he commanded.

Rumpel returned to the bars and glared at him through the bars. "Not everything is about the Evil Queen, dearie. Your Queen should think about letting go of her past, before she loses her future."

"Is that a threat?" Snow asked.

"Dear girl, I have no need for threats. You're the one that wanted to keep your precious child safe, yet here you are, working against that."

"Shut up!" James shouted at him, turning a shade of pink in his frustration. "Someone's cast a curse on our daughter. Tell us how to reverse it."

Rumpel shook his head and bounced twice on his toes. "No." He stopped bouncing and lifted a finger to his lips and tapped them twice. "Unless…"

"What?" Snow asked, "What do you want?" She asked again, growing impatient. Dealing with Rumpel was like trying to catch a fish with your bare hands.

"You have information, information I desperately seek," he spoke lowly, his golden teeth shining in the torchlight and a greedy look in his eyes.

Before James could step in again, Snow raised a hand to stop him. "What information, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"My son. Baelfire. Does he live?"

"If I tell you, will you tell us how to reverse the curse?"

"Yes." It was the first time, since arriving at his prison, that the man looked sane.

"A real answer? I don't want a riddle. I want something I can use," Snow insisted.

"Yes. Yes. It's a deal," he said, waving his hand. "Now tell me."

"No," James stepped in then. "First you tell us."

"You come to me with a question that you already have the answer to, yet you push for confirmation, before providing me with an answer?"

"Tell us," James demanded again of the man behind the bars.

"The one that you seek is the one who blinds you to whom they truly are," Rumpel stated vaguely.

He was quickly tiring of the man's flighty personality and the way he bounced around while he spoke. "Stop speaking in riddles and tell us what we want to know, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Now, now, dearie," Rumple clicked his tongue at the King and hopped up, grabbing hold of one o the bars, dangling. "You'll find that bullying gets you nowhere with me. A deal is a deal is a deal, tell me what I want to know, and you'll find out what you need to save your precious Prin-cess," he said with a finger lifted towards the ceiling and a sinister smile on his face, before hopping back down on the floor.

Snow stepped closer to the bars, ignoring James again when he tried to put an arm out to stop her. "Your son lives."

Rumple had an absolutely greedy look on his face, his eyes boring into hers to ascertain the truth of her statement. "Very well, dearie. The one you seek, is the one whom you used to call your stepmother."

Snow felt her jaw slacken, but found she could not form words, too shocked to believe it.

"You lie!" James shouted at the man, but Rumple was already hopping in place again. "Stop bouncing around like a child and answer the questions with truth!"

Rumple stopped bouncing and looked ready to kill James for his comments. "You dare to speak to the Dark One in such a manner, boy? Were I not behind these bars, I would kill you for your arrogance."

"Well you are and that is exactly where you will stay, you filthy little elf. How dare you suggest that we go to _that_ woman for help? Do you truly expect us to believe that she is Emma's true love?"

"I don't expect anything from you, dearie. Both of you tend to be rather dense at best, but I'm not the one who has to believe it in order to save their dying daughter. She is the only heir, is she not?" he questioned aloud, knowing it would rile the King further. "It would be a shame to let her die, for something so little as pride."

Snow grabbed James' arm and dragged him with her, before he ended up busting a vein or something. She was sure that if she let him keep turning red, it couldn't lead to good things. "Let's go, Charming."

"But-"

"We got what we came for."

"Be sure to come and see me again!" Rumpel called after them. "It won't be too long," he said a little quieter, but they heard him all the same.

* * *

**I love Rumpel. He's so insane and bouncy and random.**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White knelt before the glass coffin at the centre of the Great hall. Tears spilled from her eyes and tracked down her cheeks, dripping down onto the white rose she held in her hands. She'd sent message after message to the Evil Queen and tried to gain access to her castle to speak with her, but the woman would have nothing to do with her. She'd failed her daughter and now her daughter lie inside a coffin, void of apparent life. She had gambled on the Evil Queen and lost.

She wanted to believe, more than anything, that the words Rumpel had spoken in the darkness of his prison were false. If Regina- The Evil Queen really was Emma's true love, then how could she stay away? Shouldn't she feel at least a little compelled to help her?

Snow sighed, she had to find a way to get the woman to help her; there wasn't any other choice. Emma would be trapped forever. She suddenly had an idea. She could use the mirrors. She stood and quickly turned away from the coffin, wiping at her eyes, just as she found herself face to face with the Evil Queen.

The usually sinister looking woman was staring through the glass at the blonde inside, a strange look on her face.

Snow watched her stepmother, trying to figure out what the Evil Queen could be thinking. How hadn't she heard her approach? Where were the guards? Surely someone would have seen her? "Regina," she breathed out. "You came," she said with a watery smile.

Regina looked to Snow, a little confused and a little paranoid in her regard.

Snow looked her in the eyes, those dark eyes that used to hold so much warmth in them, but was so cold now. Regina hadn't changed much at all in the years of banishment from their realm. She still wore the same elaborate black outfits and emphasized makeup. She barely looked like she'd age at all in that time, they looked to be around the same age now, and they could be sisters.

"You didn't give me much choice," Regina muttered. "You would have undoubtedly kept sending those silly little birds of yours, until I either killed them all or lost my mind."

"What else could I do? I have to try to save her," Snow said.

Regina looked back to the coffin she was staring into only moments before. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Your messages. Every one of them was pleading for me to save her, because I am her true love. Who told you that?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Of course," Regina seethed inside. That wretched little man was always getting up in her business. Unfortunately, he had never spoken a lie to her. His truth might be twisted, but it was always true.

"Will you help us? Please?"

"Why should I help you? You banished me and forbade me to leave my realm."

"I spared your life. You owe me a favour, Regina."

"Your words killed the man I loved," Regina's voice was low and threatening. "You took my life away, so that you could have yours the way you wanted it. I should let you suffer seeing her like this, every day, for the rest of your life. Then maybe, I'll owe you a favour after that."

"Don't be like that, please, Regina. You were good once. I know you're still angry and you believed he was your true love, but that obviously wasn't true. Think, Regina. Could you have been wrong? You can hate me, but if you're wrong and you do nothing… Emma's never done anything to you. She doesn't deserve to be punished for my mistakes."

"What do I care about what she deserves?"

"You came. A part of you cares, Regina," Snow insisted. "I'm not asking you to change your ways; to become something you aren't, but I am asking you not to deny this."

"If this works… you know what that will mean. Are you ready for that?"

"I have to be."

"And you're willing to accept she'll be angry with you? This is as bad as wanting to marry her off to some King she wants nothing to do with."

"How did you know about that?"

"Never mind that, Dear." Regina stepped around Snow and went to the coffin's side. She reached a hand out, running her fingers across the glass surface. "Open it," she commanded.

Snow didn't need to be told twice, she rushed back to the coffin and shoved at the lid, watching it slide back. She stumbled back when Regina shoved her out of the way.

Dark eyes looked down into the coffin at the blonde-haired beauty dressed in white; just like her mother had, years ago, in the same predicament. "What will you do, if this doesn't work?" she asked the young Queen.

"We'll find another way," Snow promised, more for Regina, than for herself.

"We?" she scoffed.

"Yes, we. You're her true love and you will fight for her. I won't let you walk away."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked back down into the coffin. She sighed. "Here goes nothing." She leaned down and gently pressed her full red lips to the blonde's thinner pink ones. She felt a twitch and quickly lifted her head, looking down at the face in front of her. Did it actually work?

"What? What is it?" Snow asked, coming back to the side of the coffin. "Did it work?"

The Evil Queen stared at Emma's face, willing the woman to wake, but she didn't. She furrowed her brow. "It should have worked. She twitched, but she didn't wake up."

"She twitched?"

An elegant hand reached down and pressed against Emma's chest, directly above her heart. She waited for several long moments, until finally she felt a weak, but present heartbeat. "She lives. I don't understand this." She looked over at Snow. "What else did that little freak tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. The only other thing he said, was that he'd see us soon."

"He was right." Regina removed her hand from Emma's chest and looked back to her sleeping face. "Take me to Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

**Totally went for an Evil Queen story. Ain't even mad. Booya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Totally gearing up for some upcoming drama. Placing my pieces. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Rumpel sniffed at the air, his wild, unfocussed eyes, staring into the darkness. "Where aaare you?" he sang out. "I know you're out there, Your Majesty."

A low chuckle greeted his words. There was a snap of fingers and the torches were lit around the hall. The Evil Queen stepped forward; Snow White barely two steps behind her as they approached the bars. "It's been a while, Rumpelstiltskin."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked through his teeth and stepped back to drop into a semi-curtsey.

"Cut it with the theatrics."

"Me?" he hopped up on his tip toes and pressed a hand against his chest. "Not theatrics, dearie. Simple manners."

"Don't play stupid. You're not simple in any form. I will not play your games today, I simply lack the patience to tolerate it," Regina glared through the bars at him, her chin high in mixture of defiance and arrogance, as though she didn't need him to answer her questions.

"Oh, ruin the fun for me then." Rumpel threw himself down on a batch of straw. "You're here about the girl I take it?"

"You knew the kiss wouldn't wake her."

"I did, indeed."

"You lied to me," Snow said, outraged. "You broke our deal!"

"Oh, no, dearie. I did no such thing. You asked for something useful. I'd say that the Evil Queen is rather useful in her own way, is she not?"

"Are you done admiring your own words?" Regina cut in. It clearly took a lot more than that to impress or irritate her. She merely wished to fix the problem and be on her way. "Tell us what we came here for."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Nothing. You did not give Snow the answer she needed to save Emma. You simply gave her false hope."

"Ah, yes. False hope. You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Snow watched as the look in Regina's eyes turned colder, if that were possible. Rumpel had clearly hit his mark with his words.

"Snow, dear, what did he ask for in return for getting the information you needed?"

"He wanted to know if his son yet lived."

Regina whipped her head to the side so fast; she actually felt a twinge in her neck. "What did you say?"

"His son. Baelfire."

"Does he live?"

"He does."

"Well, then," Regina turned a false smile in Rumpel's direction. "Looks like we have a deal. You will tell us what we need to know to wake Emma and make sure she lives, happy and healthy. Do you understand me? If you do not give the information we need, I will find your son and kill him."

"Regina!" Snow admonished. Did this woman not know the difference between right and wrong?

"Quiet," Regina snapped at Snow. "You wanted my help. This is how I can help. Keep your meddling good ways away from my methods. You said you wouldn't ask me to change."

Snow shut her mouth. Regina was right. She had promised. She smirked at Rumpel then. "You're right. She is useful. Tell us, or I'll tell her where your son is."

Rage overtook him then and he threw himself at the bars, practically foaming at the mouth. "I'll kill you both! Mark my words! I will get out of this prison and I will end your pathetic, miserable lives!"

"Tell us what we want to know," Regina insisted.

"You'll have nothing from me."

The vein in Regina's forehead throbbed. She wanted to murder him and have it be done with, but she felt like saving Emma might be the right thing to do, so she took a deep breath, trying to relax. "You do not want me as your enemy."

"I don't much care, Your Majesty. What are you going to do to me? You know you can't use your magic here," he taunted.

"Fine. Tell us what we want to know and we will give you the chance to let go of all your power and be with your son."

That gave Rumpel pause. "You would do that?"

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow hissed, quite angry with the woman. First she was threatening someone's child and now she was willing to let a dangerous man loose?

"You know I have the power to reach the other side. Save Emma and I will let you go to him." Regina felt the Queen's eyes boring into the side of her head, but refused to look her way. Letting Rumpelstiltskin go wasn't exactly ideal. He had the answers to most questions, but sacrifices must be made in the name of good, right? "You have but a few short moments, before we leave you here to rot."

"You still need me, dearie."

"Emma can wait in her cushy little coffin, until we come up with the answer. Being here is merely for convenience. Make your decision."

It was clear that Rumpelstiltskin was considering his options. If he gave them what he wanted, he would be able to go to his son, but he wouldn't have any powers. If he didn't give them what they wanted, he would be trapped in this prison forever for sure, because Emma would die. There would be no simple waiting around in her cushy little coffin about it. His eyes widened when he spotted them turning to leave. "Wait! Not so fast, dearies."

Both turned back to look at him, identical brow lift going on.

"You have a deal."

* * *

Snow rushed after Regina as they reached the outside of the caves where Rumpelstiltskin was being kept. "Regina, wait!" She ran a little faster and grabbed her arm, pulling her around. She realized how stupid that was when she saw the purple haze in the woman's eyes. She immediately released her arm. "Sorry. Regina, what did we just agree to?"

"We agreed to save your daughter, Snow. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Not at the risk of releasing him!"

"The deal has been struck. You toy with darkness and these are the kinds of deals that happen. Not everyone is as naïve as you and your precious Charming."

"Why are you being like this? I was just trying to-"

"To argue against something that's already too late to argue about."

"You didn't give me time to say anything!" Snow shouted at her.

"We don't _have_ any time!" Regina shouted back in her face.

Snow went quiet, staring up at Regina. This woman was confusing. She was evil, that was clear, but she was really making an effort to save her daughter. Shouldn't this be against every rule in her How-to-be-an-evil-queen book?

"You heard what he said. She _will_ die if we don't do the spell," Regina continued. "Now, will you stop arguing with me and let me do what you asked of me?"

"Yes, of course," Snow backed away. "I'll wait for you at the palace."

"Good. Get her out of that coffin and make sure there's a solid surface I can work on."

"Are you sure you can trust Aurora's evil witch?"

"She is my friend!" Regina raged back at her.

"I'm sorry…" Snow felt like she was constantly putting her foot in her mouth around this woman. "I didn't realize that you…had any friends," Snow finished lamely. Way to insult the only person who can help you.

"Go back to your palace, Snow. I'll be there soon and we'll save your daughter, so I can go back to my life."


	4. Chapter 4

A cloud of black magic rolled into the Great Hall of the Forbidden Fortress. At it's centre, the Evil Queen.

Maleficent rose from the dark throne several meters from the massive fireplace and faced her friend. "Regina, darling," she said, smoothing down her pet unicorn's mane. "What a surprise to see you."

Regina stepped out of the quickly dissipating cloud, her steps urgent as she approached the blond. "Maleficent, dear."

The blonde noted the tinge of panic in her friend's voice. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard it; if she'd ever heard it at all. "What is it?" she reached out to grasp her hand. "What's happened?"

Regina looked down at their clasped hands, then back up into concerned blue eyes. Despite often being at odds, the two had always been there for the other when they needed it and it appeared their last row had changed nothing of this pattern. "I am in need of your help."

"Name it."

"You will not like what I have to ask."

"Do I ever?" Maleficent gave a laugh and motioned to the chairs. "Would you sit a moment?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid there isn't any time." She withdrew her hands from the blonde's hold. "As you are undoubtedly aware, Princess Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, has been placed under the sleeping curse."

"Oh, that old tale," Maleficent said, brushing it off in a bored tone. "Of course I've heard it told, darling."

"There is more to the tale," Regina explained, gaining a curious look from her friend. "Earlier today, I went to their palace."

"What?" Maleficent's shrill voice rang out, reverberating off the walls of the massive room. "Have you lost wit? They wish you dead! Had they caught you, they might have taken your head!"

"Oh do calm down, dear. It was Snow White herself that requested my presence. She has done so for weeks, only I've been ignoring every bird sent."

"Whatever for? What could that girl possibly want from you that she hasn't already taken?" Maleficent spat, enraged that that self-righteous little bitch dare to ask something of Regina.

Regina stepped away and paced a little, unsure of how to say what she had to say. She knew direct was the way, but the blonde certainly wouldn't like it.

"Regina?" Maleficent prompted. "Spit it out."

"My kiss."

Maleficent looked disgusted. "I see. So she's got a thing for you and wanted you dead, because she couldn't have you?"

"No, nothing like that," Regina insisted. "She is under the impression that I am her daughter's true love."

"I don't see that as being any better. Who would have given her such an idea?"

"Who do you think? Rumpelstiltskin."

Maleficent's laughter broke out and echoed where her surprise had only moments earlier. "That irritating little imp? Why would you take anything that creature says to heart?"

"There was something in it that rang true," Regina quietly admitted, her head bowed.

"You want it to be the truth," Maleficent uttered just as quietly as she realized how honest her friend's statement sounded. "Regina, why would you want that? Do you not remember what these people have done to you? How cruel they've been?"

"The Princess was never a part of that."

"You don't know that for certain, Regina, dear. For all you know, they might have brainwashed her into believing you are the enemy."

"I am the enemy."

"No. Not anymore. You have not been for many years."

"Perhaps. In any case. If she really is my true love, maybe she would see past it."

"I doubt it." Maleficent muttered. "So you went to their castle and then what? Did you kiss her then?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And it didn't work."

Maleficent looked immensely relieved at the news. "Well, there you go. She's not your true love."

Regina threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's not that simple. I kissed her and she twitched. There was something else keeping her asleep."

"She twitched."

"Yes."

"You're reaching."

"I am not!" Regina insisted. "Once I realized that she must be under the effects of another curse, I went to pay a visit to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Who, of course, has never lied in his entire life."

"Maleficent, please!"

Maleficent sighed. "Fine. Do go on."

"He said that there was indeed a clause on the curse placed upon her."

Now that was certainly intriguing to the blonde witch. "What sort of clause?"

"It cannot simply be true love's kiss that can break this curse. True love must be bound in order for it to work."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Maleficent repeated, looking at stubborn as ever. "The next words out of your mouth will be for me to bind you to this Princess and that, I will not do."

"I would not ask this of you if I did not believe it to be truth."

"Those people have spent their lives toying with your emotions, Regina. I will not allow this to happen. I will not tie you to their spawn, only to discover that they've used it to find some way to enslave you, or worse, get you killed."

"You know as well as I do that they cannot kill me without killing their daughter."

"Even so. If I bind you and you wake her with true love's kiss. Do you truly believe that the daughter of Snow White could ever accept that you are her true love? Really, Regina? I know you have hope, but I never took you for naïve."

"I am not naïve!"

"One simply hands over their soul on a whim everyday, then?"

"It is my soul to do with as I choose. I am asking you, begging you, as my friend to do this for me," Regina pleaded, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She might be the Evil Queen, but she had a heart and right now her heart wanted more than anything to do the right thing in case there was more to this in the end. "I don't need to be with her. Just knowing that she is out there, safe, it will make all the difference. Please?"

Maleficent only wanted to shout 'No' at her over and over again, but finally relented after several long moments. "Do you still have your Erkasbane powder from last month's full moon celebration?"

"Yes."

"Go. Get it. Meet me at their palace. Bring a simple bowl as well."

"So simple?"

"This is far from simple, Regina. Don't ever ask me for something like this, ever again."

"Thank you," Regina whispered and her eyes slid shut, relief flooding her body. "Thank you," she whispered again and the black cloud of magic took her away again.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this is like a day and a half late! My inner nerd won the battle of attention span, so I ended up reading The Lost Symbol a second time, instead of writing.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this update. I'm certain I've left out some details, convinced that the images in my head somehow made it to the page, but I hope it's satisfactory either way.

Have a good day!

Cheers

* * *

James paced around in the Great Hall of the Winter Palace. He was growing impatient. It'd been a solid two candle marks and still no word from the Evil Queen. What could possibly be taking her so long? It wasn't like that horrible woman had to ride around on a horse. She could simply appear wherever she wanted. "Where is she?" he demanded of Snow, who was seated on a step in front of her daughter's coffin, resting her head on her arms.

"James, please," Snow said, sounding as concerned as she was certain he felt inside. She lifted her head and tried to put on a brave face. "She'll be here. I know she will."

James knelt before his Queen. "I will never understand the amount of faith you have in that woman."

"She-"

"She has only ever disappointed you. Over and over again and yet you still believe there is good in her."

"Because there is," Snow insisted. "Somewhere, under everything that's happened; after everything she's done, it's there. She wouldn't be helping us otherwise." Snow turned away from the pitying look in her husband's eyes. "It's different this time."

"How?"

"Regina is going to risk her life to save our daughter, Charming."

That certain gave him pause. "You said she was going to cast a spell."

"I lied. She went to get someone else to cast a spell."

"What spell?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she'd lied. He'd get back to it later. "Who is going to cast it?"

"It is a spell to bind her soul with Emma's. It's very old magic and Maleficent is the only witch she knows who can cast it."

"Aurora's witch!?"

Snow turned a wide-eyed look on him. "Don't! Don't call her that, please. It seems...it seems Regina actually cares for her. She is her friend. You cannot say that."

"Okay, okay. I won't." James said, raising his hands in surrender. "I didn't even know she had friends."

"Of course she does."

James whirled around, drawing his sword. Snow stood behind him, peering over his shoulder at the blonde who stood at the centre of a large cloud of pink magic.

Maleficent sauntered over to them with a deadly serious look on her face and a complete disregard for the weapon pointed at her. "She has friends and they care very deeply for her. You would do well to remember that."

"Where is the Evil Queen?"

"_Regina_ went to pick up something I needed for our little party," Maleficent motioned around at the hall and the coffin at its centre. "May I?" She rolled her eyes after a couple moments, when James didn't budge. "I am here to save your daughter, King Idiot. Get out of my way."

James reluctantly lowered his sword and stepped aside.

Maleficent brushed past him and moved up the short set of stairs to peer into the Princess' coffin. "Well, she is certainly a pretty girl. Regina could do worse." She ran her hand over the top of the coffin, watching as shimmering magic ran across its top and down the sides.

James bristled a little, but wisely opted to remain silent.

Maleficent straightened and looked to the two monarchs. "Today, my dearest friend in all the world, came to me and asked for me to cast a spell that would place her life in your hands. I think it's stupid. I would never trust either of you, nor do you deserve my trust. However, I will help, and in exchange, you will make certain that none of this affects Regina's life in any negative way. If you fail to do so, I will return and I will kill you both."

"You dare threaten us?"

"James, don't," Snow interrupted. "She is only protecting Regina."

James scoffed. "As if that woman needs protecting."

Maleficent glared at the man. "You're meant to be one of the good guys, aren't you, _Charming_?" She stepped down from the platform and looked him in the face. "Regina is doing what's right in her heart. You mock her gesture. I see your ungrateful attitude for what it is and I assure you that my words were no threat. They are a promise."

A cloud of deep purple appeared, interrupting the tension. The Evil Queen stepped out of the fog, looking a little annoyed at the standoff. She raised a brow and moved towards them. "Maleficent? What's going on?"

"Nothing, darling," Maleficent waved it off and moved aside. "Do you have it?"

The Evil Queen glared at the King. "I would appreciate it if you put your little toy away." She indicated the unsheathed sword in his hand. "Maleficent came at my behest and while you might not like our presence, you will respect it." She shoved her way past him and handed the small flask over to her. "Will it be enough?"

James sheathed his sword, having the decency to look a little sorry for his actions.

Maleficent lifted the vessel to peer in at the powder inside. "More than enough," she assured her and handed it back. "Let's get this over with." She stepped up to the platform. "Remove the lid."

James stepped up and moved the lid aside, setting it down next to the coffin. He peered over the edge, making sure it wouldn't fall, before stepping back. "What else?"

"Regina? Take her out of this thing."

James intercepted the Evil Queen. "I've got this."

"She didn't ask you to do it," the darker woman ground out. "Are you so simple that you cannot comprehend the simplest of words?"

"James!" Snow shouted, quite upset with his macho attitude. Normally she found it charming, but not when their daughter's life hinged on the actions of the two witches in the room. "Step away from her."

"Snow, you can't-"

"Now," Snow commanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The Evil Queen grinned as James backed off and moved to his Queen's side. She stepped forward and reached into the coffin, sliding her arms beneath the blonde's knees and back. She shot a surprised look at Maleficent, when she lifted an almost weightless Princess in her arms.

Maleficent shrugged. "You're a Queen, darling. Carrying damsels in distress isn't in your job description. Thought I'd help you out a little."

"That's cheating," James muttered, receiving an elbow in his stomach.

Maleficent put her foot against the now empty coffin and shoved it off the side, smiling when both parts shattered into pieces across the floor of the Great Hall. It felt nice to smash something.

"Hey! You can't just-"

"I've had about enough of your pitiful attempts to control the situation," Maleficent growled at the King. "Shut your mouth or leave. Those are your options."

Regina knelt, placing Emma on the now cleared platform. She smoothed down the Princess' hair. "What next?"

"Now we get to the fun stuff," Maleficent stated as sarcastically as possible. This was the bit she had no desire for. "You should find something to hold on to," she advised them all.

"The bowl?" Regina asked quietly, having forgotten it in her hast to find the Erkasbane.

"Unnecessary. I was going for theatrics, only now I've changed my mind."

Regina rolled her eyes. Of course she had. Typical Maleficent.

Maleficent placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is going to be a little painful. Are you ready?"

Darker eyes looked down at the blond on the platform. "Not at all, dear. Not at all." Her words had more to do with the aftermath, than the spell itself.

Maleficent spread her arms out wide, tendrils of her hair whipped around as a wind picked up in the Great Hall. She noticed Snow and James jump back, startled, and couldn't help but smile. She always loved a chance to show just how powerful she really was. "Just remember, dear," she said to Regina then. "You did ask for this."

Regina looked over at the parents of her true love. She pointed at the platform and shouted over the howling winds. "Sit there and lean against the stone! You'll be safer there!"

Snow didn't need to be told twice. She leapt forward and took a seat exactly where Regina told her to. A reluctant James joined her a moment later.

The three of them watched as the winds began to form a funnel around them. It gained in intensity, nearly drawing the air from their lungs, but stopped, just short.

The roar of the winds suddenly stopped.

"Oh my goodness," Snow whispered, looking at the wisps of her hair that were floating. How strange.

Regina suddenly sat up straighter, knowing what was to happen next. She uncorked the vial in her hand and began forming a circle around she and the Princess. She set the vial down, waiting a moment to make sure it wouldn't float away, then tended to the circle, to make sure there were no cracks. Finally, she turned to Maleficent and nodded. Almost immediately, she felt a pull from inside herself. This was it.

The Princess' body twitched, as though there were something fighting to get out, then slowly, but surely, a light began to push through her skin and Regina's, rising up into the eye of the storm.

Snow threw a hand over her mouth to silence her gasp, afraid it might distract the blond. Her eyes watered a bit in awe. She'd never seen something so beautiful. Their souls; or what she could only guess were there souls, looked so pure.

James, for his part, could only sit and stare; his mouth open in shock. What he was witnessing was spectacular. Sure, he'd seen some pretty impressive destructive forces, courtesy of the Evil Queen, but this felt so..light. How could Aurora's witch know this magic?

Regina let herself fall back a little, allowing the magic to keep her up. She gazed up at the souls above, her eyes reflecting the lightness she saw. It was a strange thing to witness one's own soul removed from their body. She vaguely wondered if she should be dead right now, but got distracted as the misty formations started to disperse a little and weave back together. Her eyes widened then as the formations repeated the motion and started whirling like the funnel around them.

Faster and faster the souls danced until there were no separation between the two. No way to distinguish where one ended and the other began.

Regina grabbed hold of the Princess' hand and held tight. She was a little glad that the Princess wasn't awake for this. As slowly as the souls had risen, they came down twice as fast. Regina barely had time to brace herself, before a searing pain spread across her skin, pushed through every muscle in her body, into the very core of her being. She cried out, but maintained her hold on the hand in her own. Maleficent wasn't kidding when she said this would hurt!

Snow turned away, glad for James' protective arm around her shoulders. She couldn't watch. She'd never heard Regina in pain before and she didn't like it one bit; she could only imagine what her daughter was feeling, only unable to communicate it.

Maleficent waited another few moments, before finally releasing her hold on everything. It had been too much. She slumped over, perspiring like she'd just fought an army with magic.

Regina released the Princess's hand and moved to leave the circle to go to her friend's side.

"No! You mustn't!" Maleficent panted and held a hand up to stop her. "It must be sealed." She wheezed a little and vowed to get out for exercise more often. She simply couldn't handle being so drained after such a simple spell.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked, refusing to continue, until she knew her friend was okay.

The blond head nodded. "Yes, now will you finish this, please? I'd like to go home sometime this century."

Regina smiled; she was fine. She turned back to the young woman that shared the circle and shot one last look to her mother. "Are you certain?"

"Yes!" Snow shouted, then slapped a hand back over her mouth again, a little surprised at the volume.

Regina slid her arm under the Princess's head and raised her head a little. She brushed away the hairs that the winds had thrown in her face and ran her fingers along the blonde's jaw. "Do try to wake up this time, dear," she whispered and leaned her head down a little to press her lips to the those of her true love.


	6. Chapter 6

There's totally more to all this, but some of y'all know I like to keep building up, so you'll just have to suffer right along with me. I totally wanna just say "HAPPY EVER AFTER" and scream and shout "WHEEEE" a lot, but alas, not a story haha.

Hope y'all enjoy this update!

Thank you all for the tremendous feedback on the last chapter. It was both surprising and inspiring. I've revamped a lot of what's coming up and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Cheers!

A.R.

* * *

… _**20 years earlier ...**_

_The doors of the audience hall flew open and slammed against the walls, alerting the room's occupants to the arrival of a new visitor. Everyone turned to see who it was and a hum of murmurs erupted through the room._

_The Evil Queen._

_Clad entirely in black, the Evil Queen stepped into the room, looking rather pleased that she'd had no problems getting through the lax state of security in the palace. "Sorry, I'm late," she said, as though they'd all been waiting for her presence at the wedding of Snow White and her precious Prince Charming._

_Those closest to the dark woman took a step back turned their backs to her as the the old queen practically glided across the marble floor._

_Two guards stepped forward to stop the woman._

_The Evil Queen threw her hands out in front of her and moved them out to the sides, her eyes trained on Snow White as the two men went flying into the audience._

_Doc, one of Snow's Dwarf friends, shuffled forward. "It's the Queen, run!" he cried out, but no one moved. He quickly shuffled back, when he realized no one was going to step between her and the two royals on the podium._

_Snow reached to Charming's side and drew his sword, pointing its tip at the woman who was once her step-mother. A woman she once believed was the best person she'd ever met. "She's not a Queen anymore."_

_Regina simply stared at the tip pointed at her, almost fascinated that Snow had the guts to even point it in her direction, knowing that her magic would easily overpower any attempt she made to stop her._

"_She's nothing more than an evil witch," she said, her voice a little louder so that everyone could hear._

_Charming stepped in, placing a hand over Snow's. "No. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." He reclaimed his sword. "You've wasted your time," he said to the Evil Queen. "You've already lost." He gripped the sword in his right hand and stepped forward, placing himself a little in front of Snow. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding," he said with finality._

_The Evil Queen looked delighted. She loved it when the idiot tried to look tough in front of her. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything," she said, barely managing to look even remotely innocent. "On the contrary dear. I've come to give you a gift." Her voice was light, but the look in her eyes was anything but._

"_We want nothing from you." Snow's voice sounded strong, but she held on to Charming's arm, hoping his swordsmanship might save her if the Queen tried to kill her again._

"_Well you shall have it," the Evil Queen insisted, her chin raised in arrogance. "My gift to you..." She turned away from them, making sure to sweep her gaze across the audience and make eye contact with as many of the terrified faces as she could. "...is this happy, happy day," she finished with a sneer. She felt a little annoyed at those who still had their backs to her. How dare they show such disrespect? Peasants and pitiful examples of nobility. "For tomorrow my real work begins." She paced around a little, making a show of her presence for those who had the guts to look at her. "You've made your vows." She looked to the two on the platform. "Now I make mine."_

_Several of those who had their backs turned, chose that moment to turn back to look at the woman. They could only ever begin to imagine what the woman was up to next._

"_Soon, everything you love. Everything _all_ of you love. Will be taken from you. Forever."_

_A collective gasp moved through the room._

"_And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." The Evil Queen made sure the last of her statement would come home to her intended targets, by looking at them on their happy little altar. "I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do."_

_With that, the Evil Queen turned, her feathered cloak swaying as she did and walked back to the entrance doors._

"_Hey!" James called for her attention, hoping to get the woman through the heart. He threw his sword and would have killed her, were it not for her magic, which transported her away from the hall._

* * *

… _**19 years earlier ...**_

_The Evil Queen's eyes filled more fury with every word she read on the parchment in her hand, until she finally reached the end. She crumpled the carrier of terrible news in her fist and threw it aside._

"_What is it, Regina, dear?" asked an old man from behind her._

_Cold, unfeeling eyes met his in the mirror; her father, Henry. "That _girl._ She's given birth to a daughter."_

"_Oh," Henry looked a little uncertain as to what to say next. "Is- What's the child's name?"_

_The Evil Queen pursed her lips, her eyes hardening at his words."Does it matter?" she sneered at him. She hated how sentimental her father was; how he'd always been. It left an awful taste in her mouth._

"_It could," he began, reluctant to anger his quick-tempered daughter. "If it could put a stop to all this talk about a curse."_

"_And why should the birth of _their_ child make me put a stop to this? Don't you think I deserve to be happy?" Her voice cracked and for a moment, her eyes belayed the pain beneath the harsh exterior of the Evil Queen._

"_I am trying to help you get there," Henry said, coming to her side and taking her hands in his own. "I know you have suffered greatly, Regina, but would you truly doom an entire world this child has only just become a part of?"_

"_I will do whatever it takes to have my revenge," she said and pulled her hands back from his grasp. "I will destroy every little thing that makes Snow White happy, until she knows what it's like to have nothing," she hissed, her voice dripping with disdain._

_With every word, Henry looked further disappointed. She was nothing like the young woman he'd once known. Tears filled his eyes and he turned away._

_She felt the bitter disappointment and as loathe as she was to admit it, the sadness that his tears brought her. "What else can I do, Daddy?" she whispered._

_He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the need to fix what was already too broken. "What else can I ask of you that I have not asked of you before?" He sounded tired. "You will do as you please, just as your mother did."_

"_I am _nothing_ like that woman!" The Evil Queen shouted at him, renewed rage in her eyes. How dare her? "Nothing! Daddy, do you hear me?"_

_Henry sighed and turned around. "Of course I hear you. I'm right here, Regina. Where I've always been."_

"_Yes. You have, haven't you. Yet you will not tell me what you want from me."_

"_We make the happiness we gain in our lives, Regina. You may not have deserved it the first time, but everything you lack now, is of your own doing."_

"_Oh, so this is my fault now?"_

"_Go and see the child, Regina. And if you feel that it's worth it, you go ahead and curse us all." With that, he stepped around her and left the room._

_The Evil Queen for her part was shocked. Her father had never spoken so frankly to her before. Had she really strayed so far that her own father would say such things, knowing what she'd lost?_

* * *

… _**Still 19 years earlier ...**_

_The Evil Queen stood in the main courtyard of the palace she'd once held residence in. She wouldn't call it home. It had never been home to her. She looked around at the prone figures littering the yard and looked bored._

_Charming came through the front doors, a small contingent of guards flanking him. "You aren't welcome here, Regina," his voice rang through the still air, the usual certainty there._

_The Evil Queen grinned at him. "Really, dear? And who do you think is going to stop me?" her eyes flashed purple._

"_I will," he said, drawing his sword._

_An unattractive snort left her and she threw her arms out, scattering the guards left and right. She walked forward and didn't stop until she was almost within reach of the new King's sword. "And just how do you propose to stop me? Your security is a little lacking."_

"_Any way I can," he assured her._

_The Evil Queen held a hand up and watched his eyes go wide. She stepped up to him and smiled. "I'm not here to kill you. I suggest you wait here, while I go inside."_

"_You are not welcome here," he repeated. He tried to move, but found himself immobilized instead._

"_Yes, yes," she waved him off, almost bored. "You keep saying that and I will still ignore it."_

"_What have you done to me?"_

"_Well, I haven't killed you," she pointed out, trying to sound helpful. "Unfortunately." She left him there and headed towards the doors."Don't worry, Shepherd. I'm only here to see the child."_

"_You can't have her!"_

_The Evil Queen threw her head back and laughed aloud. "Oh, I don't want the child, dear." With that, she entered the palace and made her way up to the master quarters. She was surprised by the utter lack of guards on duty. Sure, there's been a lot of guards strewn across the yard and more with the idiot, but that surely wasn't it...was there?_

"_Charming?" Snow's worried voice came through the door._

_The Evil Queen put on her best smile and pushed the doors open. "No, dear. It's just little ol' me."_

"_Regina!" Snow rushed between the Evil Queen and the newborn child laying in the crib. "What have you done to James?"_

"_He's a little tied up at the moment. Don't fret, I haven't killed your precious Charming," she assured and stepped forward, only to be blocked further by the smaller brunette. "Really, dear. Is that necessary?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I'm here as a favour to my father," she said, peeking over her shoulder at the baby, whose dark-blue eyes shone up at her. She had to admit the child wasn't ugly._

"_Your father? Henry sent you?"_

"_Yes, dear. Might I hold the child?"_

"_How do I know you won't take her?" Snow looked like she'd fight her to the death if she had to._

"_As I told your King moments ago; I do not want the child. I simply came to see her."_

"_Her name is Emma," Snow offered, a little surprised by her own words._

_The Evil Queen nodded. "A nice name." She suddenly felt nervous. Snow was going to let her hold Emma?_

_Snow looked between the old Queen and her daughter, then back again. "Regina, swear to me that you will not take her."_

"_I swear. I will not take her from you." It was the Evil Queen who made her way over to the crib, Snow White following close at her side. She looked a little afraid as she looked down at the child, but made quick work of lifting her out of the crib and holding her in her arms. She looked so perfect. She felt a tug at her heart, a reminder that she still had one and felt it skip a moment, then return to its regular rhythm. The little girl simply stared up at her, trying to take in the face above her. Babies were fascinating like that. Always looking and taking it all in. Without warning, however, a little hand reached up and touched her nose, making the woman's eyes go wide in surprise. She panicked, handed Emma back to Snow, and magicked herself away._

* * *

… _**Yep, still 19 years earlier …**_

_The Evil Queen was livid when she appeared back in her dark throne room._

"_Regina?" Henry was surprised to see her back so soon. "What happened?"_

"_You already know what happened," she spat. "You'll be happy to know, that I will not be cursing this accursed realm."_

_Henry suddenly felt lighter than he had in years. "You won't?"_

"_No. I won't. I held the child and I felt something in my heart. I cannot do it."_

_Henry smiled then, going to his daughter and hugging her. "Thank you," he whispered._

"_What are you thanking me for? I am simply not going to be killing or cursing anyone."_

"_Thank you for showing me that my daughter still leaves in here," he said, placing a hand over her heart. He felt a renewed hope for their lives._

_Regina had never felt more pride than she felt in that moment, to see her father look at her with such hope, instead of of the sadness, the disappointment, and sometimes fear he usually held in his eyes._

* * *

… **Now ...**

Regina waited with bated breath for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, was mere heart beats. _Come on, Princess, _she urged silently. She shot a look at Snow, who simply shrugged and looked as confused as she was.

"Try again?" Snow offered weakly, not really sure what else to do. If this didn't work, there wasn't any other option.

Regina nodded and looked down again at the Princess, noticing the slight flutter of her eyelashes, before her eyes opened. She gasped. They were green. A slender hand reached up and fingers gently brushed against her cheek. The blonde smiled up at her with the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. A smile for her. She felt a familiar skip of her heartbeat and suddenly leapt back.

Emma sat up quickly, ready to bombard the woman with a thousand questions, but the brunette had grabbed a tired blond's arm and magicked away, just as she opened her mouth to speak. She was stunned. She could use magic!

"She does that a lot," James muttered.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow threw herself forward and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mom? You're...I need to breathe..." she gasped out the last part.

"Sorry, sorry," Snow said, wiping the tears from her eyes, just happy to see her daughter alive and well.


	7. Chapter 7

The garden was quiet. Disturbingly so.

Emma watched as her mother fidgeted in her seat, looking uncomfortable. A glance at her father confirmed his equal discomfort. "Okay...you two are starting to freak me out," Emma said, her voice betraying the nervousness she now felt.

Charming reached over and grabbed Snow's hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Emma finally had enough and stood, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Snow grasped Emma's wrist.

Emma took a step back, releasing her arm from her mother's hold. "Who was that woman?" she repeated the question that had brought the small family to the garden in the first place.

"That was Queen Regina." Snow looked afraid as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Queen Regina?" Emma asked. "Queen Regina, who now rules the Kingdom that once belonged to King George?"

"Yes."

"Queen Regina...as in...the once Evil Queen of the Winter Kingdom?" Emma questioned further, just wanting to clarify her understanding.

"Well, she certainly took her history lessons to heart," Charming joked, earning a glare from his Queen. He immediately looked sorry. "Sorry. Yes, Emma. That Queen Regina."

"So, you're telling me that the woman who woke me from my sleeping curse; a curse that can only be broken with true love's kiss..." Emma trailed off and turned away, her eyes darting to look for some kind of tangible sense of what was going on. The once Evil Queen had come all this way to save her and had left without a word.

"Emma?" Snow queried, wanting to see her daughter's face.

Emma whirled around, her blond curls bouncing, and glared at the woman. "Who was the other woman? The blond woman she took with her?"

"That was Maleficent. She's a witch."

"Okay. And why did we need another witch to wake me up?"

Charming shook his head. Of course Emma would think of that; she was her mother's daughter. "She was there to help."

"Pretty sure a kiss is between two people, not three," Emma snarked.

"Don't talk to your father like that," Snow shot back at her, her tone harbouring no confusion as to her disappointment. "I understand this is confusing, but you will be respectful." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She knew her daughter's temper, since it was so alike her own; this wouldn't be good.

"Then give me an answer!" Emma shouted at her mother, having lost what patience she had left. She was tired of not knowing the answer. "You can't keep avoiding this! I've been awake for a week and you've done everything to keep the truth from me. I deserve the truth."

Snow and Emma glared at one another until the brunette finally relented. "Regina went to get Maleficent to cast a spell. It was a spell to bind you two together."

"Bind? What? What does that mean?" Emma sounded panicked now.

Snow winced. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Emma was panicked and heading into a full-blown loss of temper. "It...your souls, they're connected now."

"What have you done!?" Emma shouted, her face going red. She was furious.

"We saved you. The kiss didn't work the first time. Not completely. You would have died," Snow whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"You saved me?" Emma scoffed. "You should have let me die."

"Please, don't say that," Snow pleaded.

"I told you I didn't want to be married off. You've done worse." Emma's voice was low; dangerous. "I wanted a chance to live my life a little and you took that from me."

"Your mother and I just wanted you to be safe," Charming said, holding Snow's hand tighter. She wouldn't say anything further; she already looked close to breaking down in tears. "Try to understand where we're coming from."

"Don't worry. I understand. I just don't agree with you." Emma walked away from the two.

Charming released Snow's hand and followed his daughter. "Emma, please."

Emma stopped and turned on her father. "No. You don't get to talk to me right now. Neither one of you." She backed up a step and continued towards the castle.

"Can we talk later, then?" he called after her.

"No, I won't be here," Emma shot over her shoulder.

"What?" Snow rushed up from her seat and ran after her daughter, grabbing her arm and whirling her around to face her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my Queen," she spat and wrenched her arm from her mother's grasp. "Goodbye, mother."

Snow watched helplessly as her daughter stormed away. It was finally too much. She bent over as sobs wracked her body and tears fell. They'd only wanted to save her and now she was lost to them.

Charming reached her side and took her into his arms. "It'll be all right. She's just angry."

"What if she never forgives us?"

"She will," he promised. "She has your temper. She'll get over it."

* * *

Emma paced back and forth in front of the massive mirror that made up a large portion of the second story room of the North Tower. She'd spent the last candle mark there, mumbling to herself, trying to figure out how it worked, and hoped that her parents didn't find her. She was so busy with her little plan, that she didn't notice an old man enter the room, until he cleared his throat. She whirled around; a hand pressed to her chest. "Master Henry! You scared me."

"My apologies, Princess," he said with a respectful bow of his head. "Might I ask what brings you here?" It wasn't time for one of her lessons and she didn't have a book in hand. It was certainly out of the ordinary for the young woman.

Emma pointed to the mirror. "Did you know that you're the only person in this castle who owns a mirror?"

Henry smiled warmly at her. "I did."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to you than a simple tutor?"

"There's nothing simple about being your tutor, Princess," he chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She was a difficult student, but only because she asked so many questions. "You knew the Evil Queen." She looked at the man and watched as he stiffened a moment, before relaxing his shoulders. "Please, I need someone to start talking to me."

The old man sighed and nodded. "I do know her. Are you very angry with her?"

"No. Not her. I'm angry with my parents, because they went against my wishes. They knew I didn't want to get married."

"Emma..." Henry stepped closer to the young Princess and took her hands in his own. "They are your parents. They meant well." He held her hands tighter, when she moved to pull them from his grasp. "You are not married to the Queen. You can choose to stay here, she will not disrupt your life."

"I can choose to stay and she'll leave me alone?" Emma gave a laugh and shook her head. "She's my true love. _She_ is the only choice I can make."

"What can I do to help?" Henry asked, surprising her with his words.

"You want to help?"

"I am but an old man. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Emma laughed then. "Tell me how you know her."

"I think you already know," Henry said with a small smile.

Emma returned the smile. "She's beautiful, you know? Your daughter."

"When did you make the connection?"

Emma withdrew her hands from Henry's and moved back to the mirror, pressing her hand against the cool surface. "After I calmed down a little, I remembered your mirror. It didn't take much to realize where I'd seen her eyes before."

Despite his daughter's troubled past, he loved her and it was with pride that he accepted their greatest similarity. She had worked hard to become the Queen she was now. "Clever girl," his smile grew.

"Why did you stay here, instead of going with her?"

"That...is a story for another day. You need only know that you can trust her."

"Do you think she'll mind if I just showed up?"

"Is that what your plan was? To go through the mirror?"

"That's how it works, right?"

The old man shook his head. "No. Regina is the only one who travels between the mirrors. If you want to go through that mirror," he motioned where her hand met the reflective surface. "You need to call her."

Emma looked to where Henry had and then back to him. "How?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk-"

"Master Henry. I respect you, but I will get quite cross with you if you talk about them. They crossed a line. I need space and they need to understand what they've done."

"So you're going to run away?"

"I'm not running away. I'm going to her," Emma corrected. "She's the one I need to talk to."

"As you wish," Henry bowed to her. "Good luck, Princess." With that, he left the room and the blond backed away from the mirror.

"Regina?" Emma whispered. "Regina? Can you hear me?"

It took several minutes, but a purple swirl started in the mirror until the Queen's face appeared, looking a little afraid.

Emma couldn't help but smile. How could this woman be afraid of her?

"Is everything all right, dear?"

"You're so beautiful," Emma said quickly, and slapped a hand over her own mouth as soon as she realized she'd said it. She watched as a genuinely happy look crossed the darker woman's face and a smile quickly followed. A big smile, just for Emma. Emma couldn't help but drop her hand and return the smile.


End file.
